The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,534) and xe2x80x9833xc3x97257xe2x80x99 (unpatented variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot at Monterey County, Calif. in May, 1996. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons at McArthur, Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey County, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in the Monterey Bay area, California for three years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-6.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98Commanderxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,024) and xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,534). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98Commanderxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Lidoxe2x80x99. The new variety has a globose to flat globose habit, medium to strong interveinal blistering, weak to medium weak leaf glossiness, medium dense stipule pubescence, a larger calyx diameter relative to the corolla, conical to almost cylindrical fruit, moderate differences in shapes of primary and secondary fruits, a narrow band without achenes, and fruit with firm flesh and medium acidity. Plants of 33xc3x97257 were lighter green and more vigorous than those of xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99. Fruit size and flavor were inferior to the xe2x80x98San Juanxe2x80x99 variety.